bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Banqueted Panorama: Garland's Departure
A Joyous Outing The newly-risen sun cast a shade of yellow from the quaint skies below the city of London. An open-top tour bus cruised the streets of a festive town, crowded with tourists along with mere joy-seekers, and upon its roof a young woman was seated, distancing herself from the chatty passengers beside her with a melodious pair of headphones, her lavender eyes sealed before the passing scenery. A faint smile graced her lips at the thought of venturing on her own, a rare opportunity under the care and protection of a certain high-standing covenant of hers. As a hand reached to grab at her shoulder, the woman lowered her headphones and faced a cloaked man standing closely beside her. “Hm?” she asked, feigning an innocent smile. The man closed his eyes, clearly containing his annoyance. “Are we there yet, Young Master?” he groaned. The woman huffed in mild annoyance. “Oh, be quiet! Why do you think I'm still here?” “But, Young Master, I must—” “My name is Garland,” the woman interjected. The cloaked man furrowed his eyebrows. “Young Master Garland, my impression was that you would be merely sightseeing before sunrise. The covenant has no doubt taken notice of your absence. And to think I was tasked to ensure your safety. Oh, I shudder at every conceivable consequence to follow!” Garland chuckled. “Don't be such a baby. I'll only be a moment longer anyway.” The cloaked man gave Garland a blank expression. “If I then may ask, Young Master, what are your intentions?” “Didn't I say it before? I'm giving Ichchha a birthday gift.” “It's the master's birthday!?” the cloaked man gasped. “Why did I not hear of this?” Garland placed a finger on her chin as she mused to herself, “is yellow her favorite color? What sort of fabric does she prefer?” The cloaked man gave Garland an unamused look. “I mean no disrespect, Young Master, but I do not believe the master would react favorably to such a shallow offering. Might I suggest—” “And besides,” Garland continued, ignoring her companion, “have you seen her wear anything other than that dated outfit? Change is in order! Don't you agree?” The cloaked man glanced at his own choice of attire. “No… No, I do not.” Garland shrugged her shoulders before standing upright, a subtle smile illuminating her visage. “A dress… It'll be something intricate—flowery. I'll find something with yellow, just to be safe. I know she'll like it.” More than a leader and a woman of great power, Ichchha was to Garland a mother and an inspiration. It was thanks to Ichchha's kindness that Garland found a home in Diluculum Aeternus and solace from her formerly isolated childhood. This was all despite her ties to the woman no doubt the covenant's greatest threat along with every Nefas left alive in the aftermath of the genocide. With an energetic leap and a conspicuous exertion of energy to soften her landing, Garland disembarked as the tour bus passed by a crowded plaza with her guardian following meekly behind her. “Might I suggest a bit more discretion next time, Young Master?” the cloaked man murmured, referring to Garland's blatant use of her powers. But in truth, Garland's display of supernatural capabilities hardly earned her a few stares. England in its entirety had become well accustomed to the mavericks of Diluculum Aeternus for centuries following the passing of Silvio da Parma, the hero of France and the pioneer of the covenant's foundation. With a chance to venture on her own, Garland could finally appreciate being looked upon by common denizens as though she were among them—as powerless as they were. No longer in her mind was she isolated within a world she did not belong. Garland acknowledged her guardian's comment with a wave of her hand before stepping into a busy boutique, frolicking through various displays like a curious child whilst her guardian stood uncomfortably at a distance. “What about this?” Garland asked as she held up an ensemble comprised of a low-cut shirt and torn jeans. The cloaked man placed a palm over his face. “Young Master, was it not a dress you were looking for?” Garland held up a frilly, short-skirt pink dress. “Well, then… what about this?” The cloaked man sighed. “Was it not to be something in yellow, Young Master? And wouldn't you call that a tad revealing?” Garland held up a slender, intricate yellow dress. “Well, then… what about THIS?” The cloaked man shook his head. “I believe that would be a tad tight around the chest.” Garland blinked curiously. “Say… what are Ichchha's exact measurements?” “If you must know, she is—” the cloaked man abruptly paused, flushing red with embarrassment. “No... NO, I do not know.” As sunset approached, Garland leapt gleefully from building to building on her way back home with a box containing her chosen outfit. Her guardian, as always, remained closely behind her. “Young Master,” the cloaked man breathed, barely able to keep pace with his energetic master, “may I again advise against using your power so brazenly?” “You're doing it, too!” Garland retorted. “How else can you expect me to keep an eye on you!?” “Keep an eye on me? You and I both know you're just afraid of getting scolded by Ichchha!” “As should you be, Garland.” And before the frantic Garland could spot the source of the voice that had just spoken to her, she was caught midair by the arm of none other than the founder of Diluculum Aeternus herself. “Oh, um… Ichchha! How's it going?” As Garland looked up to meet Ichchha's stern eye, she managed a wide, nervous grin. Ichchha responded to Garland's apologetic expression with a sigh of shame before turning her attention to the cloaked man. “Well, then, I'm assuming this calls for some exotic explanation.” The cloaked man swiftly kowtowed. “P—Please, master, this was all merely—” “I got you a birthday present!” Garland cheekily interrupted, holding the box up to Ichchha's face. Ichchha stared blanked at the gift. “A birthday… present? Is it my birthday already?” “Really, Ichchha?” Garland chuckled. Ichchha blushed slightly before unhanding Garland. “Well, I've been so active of late, it's just… hard to keep count of the days that pass. Is that all you've been running amuck today for?” Garland nodded. Ichchha let out a sigh before accepting the gift. “Thank you, Garland. Now could you please return to our sanctuary? We have something to discuss, if you'll wait for me there.” “Right away, Ma'am!” And with that, Garland continued on her way without another word. A Resolute Farewell The moon lit the sky by the time Garland returned to her room within the 'sanctuary' of Diluculum Aeternus, waiting half-asleep on her bed. The sanctuary was a massive, multi-floored building shaped like a grand mansion, surrounded by an expansive garden tended to by Diluculum Aeternus' leaders themselves. The regal architecture of the mansion was no less impressive. Spiraling pillars lined against the russet walls of the wide hallways. The beige, marble-tiled flooring complimented the ceiling patterned with the covenant's insignia. Children prancing about the spacious halls and helpers cleaning every corner of the sanctuary with sorcery were among the most common sights. Garland abruptly awoke to the sound of familiar footsteps from two individuals approaching her room. Before she could approach the door, the footsteps suddenly ceased, and a discussion began. “I'm still not sure if this is a good idea,” Ichchha murmured. “Oh, hush, Checha,” the woman following Ichchha, Eriphyla, responded. “You still have doubts after coming this far?” “She is still just a child, Eriphyla.” “As are you, Checha; at least as I see it. But look at you! So young yet already thought of as rightful successor to the founders of the late Diluculum Sanctus.” “The difference is that I was not alone, as Garland should be if we offer her to the Shinigami.” “Does your Quincy blood still not trust Shinigami?” Eriphyla chuckled. “For the last time, I am not concerned with Shinigami; but Garland is not ready survive on her own, that much should be obvious. Why is it even a debate?” “But, Checha, Soul Society will perhaps do more for the young rascal than we have; she would not need to survive on her own. And let us not forget, Randa would no longer trouble her. Is that not the reason we discussed this at all? Well, that and the Coven, but you see my point. Beyond that, we are in some ways as alien to Garland as the ones you seem so adamant in hiding her from; she knows little of why we exist or the goddess that most of us worship or study—what it means to be a Nefas. Not to say she does not belong with us, of course, but rather that she can better harmonize with other societies, and fight for what they fight for as according to her own beliefs.” “Your point is understood, Eriphyla; however—” “What say we simply listen to Garland herself?” And after a moment of silence, the two founders finally stepped into Garland's room, greeted by the young Nefas with a halfhearted wave of her hand. Ichchha looked startled. “Oh, Garland. Did we wake you?” “Don't worry about it,” Garland sighed. “Ichchha and I would have a word with you,” Eriphyla bluntly spoke. Ichchha glared at Eriphyla. “Eriphyla, could you kindly leave us?” “Oh, fie, what did I speak wrongly this time?” Eriphyla groaned. “Nothing. Just… go!” Ichchha ignored Eriphyla's complaints as she forcefully shoved her from the room and closed the door behind her. Garland briefly laughed before falling back into gloomy silence. “Thanks, Ichchha.” Ichchha smiled wryly at Garland before taking a seat on the chair beside her bed. “Garland… were you already listening?” Garland lowered her head and tightly clenched the sheets over her bed. “Ichchha… what's going on?” “Please, look at me.” Garland rubbed her own eyes before looking upon Ichchha's with the most intrepid expression she could muster. Ichchha's piercing eyes narrowed as though she were staring directly into Garland's soul. Once she had finished, she smiled earnestly with her eyes fully closed. “I see,” she quietly mused. “You do have strength in your eyes. You really have grown, haven't you, Garland? I just hadn't noticed it.” Ichchha's words forced a proud smile on Garland's face which she promptly concealed. “I suppose, but… I haven't trained in a while, you know?” “No, that's not true—you have trained, in your own way. Your powers are linked to the power of your own spirit; always remember that.” “I—I will. I'll make all of you proud, I promise.” “Make us proud?” “I told you that I heard, didn't I? I won't be around with my own people anymore, so I'll do my best to represent you well. That's what I'm trying to say.” “Garland, you—...” Ichchha paused for a moment to contemplate her own words. “Garland… do you still remember your real mother?” Garland nodded. “Your mother is a dangerous woman with inconceivable power, as you should already know. Even now, she surely plots to slaughter us all for her own personal grudge against all we represent. To speak honestly, I'm not certain how long this… thread of peace between us will last before it's ultimately severed. If we were forced into battle with your mother directly, many of us would die in the resulting war… and I don't know if I could protect even you.” “So you want to keep me safe from her,” Garland interjected. “Your mother is, relatively speaking, on good terms with the Shinigami, so if you were to associate yourself with them, then that should keep you safe. Beyond that, there's the matter of a new threat shared between us and the Shinigami alike—the human and spiritual worlds in their entirety. With you, we hope to forge a sort of alliance with the Shinigami, to protect both worlds as well as help us progress as a sanctuary welcoming of all regardless of their spiritual association. This is all very important, but I nevertheless want you to accept those responsibilities of your own free will.” “Ichchha... I understand what you're saying, but...” Garland rose from her bed, struggling to make sense of so much information at once. But a curious feeling had bloomed in her heart in that same instant. “It's strange. No matter of how serious all of it is, I can't help but feel a little excited about something.” And with a subtle smile, she affirmed that excitement to her curious mentor. “Excited?” Ichchha asked. “I like my home, but sometimes it's been like a prison to me, I guess. To have a chance to meet new people on my own, it feels great. You won't have to worry about me.” “Garland,” Ichchha spoke in a lower tone, “Perhaps you don't realize how great the threat I was referring to. If you tread carelessly, you may even—” “Yes, I can die,” Garland interrupted. “But so what? Then I can die doing what I like doing. Why live at all otherwise?” Garland frowned as Ichchha looked away in silence. “I know what you're thinking—that I'm a clueless little girl and that maybe you should have chosen someone else; but I know what's out there, Eriphyla made it clear for me. And you're right about my mother, you know? Maybe I just don't belong in this world right now. No one other than you would accept me as Randa's daughter.” Ichchha chuckled as she looked into Garland's eyes. “No, don't misunderstand. Perhaps I just… didn't believe I could convince you so easily.” She stood up. “So be it, Garland, I'll make the necessary preparations. You'll have several more days to reconsider.” “That won't happen. Don't even—“ she paused while recalling her gift. “Ichchha! Did you like the dress I picked for you?” Ichchha gasped. “O—Oh, the dress? It was… it was wonderful! I was at a loss for words at how—” In that instant, a voluptuous woman abruptly barged into the room, wearing a sparkling yellow dress that looked oddly familiar. The woman took a moment to boast her attire by pirouetting throughout the room, before coming to a stop with her attention turned to Ichchha. “Oh, master, how will I ever thank you for this wonderful gift?” the woman spoke, smiling seductively. “Why don't you come to my room sometime? I think I have the perfect way to repay you.” And with a wink, she scurried off into the hallway. “Garland, I can explain!” Ichchha quickly responded before the furious Garland could scold her. “How COULD you!?” Garland screamed. “I spent all day shopping just to be STEPPED all over!?” “Garland, you see, it was—...” In surrender, Ichchha looked away and resorted to humming nervously. But Garland would continue to badger Ichchha throughout the following day. It would be her way of giving her farewell to the beloved mentor she would not see for years for come. A new world awaited her just over the horizon, along with a new threat she would stand against as a Nefas alongside Shinigami. The End